Dioses Akuma
by Monkey D. Carmen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Luffy junto con su hermana gemela despertarán a temprana edad el Haki? ¿Que pasaría si supieran que significa la Voluntad D.? ¿Por que tienen como profesores a Rayleigh y a Goku, un guerrero de otro Universo? ¿Por que la gente les temen tanto al oír en nombre de Dioses Akuma? ¿Será que estos dos aprenderán a no comerse todo lo que encuentran...?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que os guste el siguiente fic.

**(aaaa)-** diálogo.

**(*aaaa*)-**pensamientos.

/SONIDO/

One Piece no me pertenece

**Capitulo 1**

**P. O. V. Normal **

Villa Fushia un pueblo tranquilo, donde la gente disfrutaba de un paseo o bebían en alguna taberna, los niños jugaban alegremente, los piratas no molestaban a nadie, los bandidos solo bajaban de las montañas a por provisiones y se iban, pero solo había un inconveniente... los dos hermanos gemelos de la isla, aunque en realidad había otro par de hermanos pero nadie los veían.

**Yo soy un hombre... lo ves y no me a dolido nada-** dijo un niño pelinegro de unos siete años con una tirita en su mejilla izquierda, con dos lagrimones en sus ojos negros que mostraban mucha inocencia.

**Claro Luffy y yo soy una puta-** dijo una niña pelinegra de la misma edad que el chico, con unos ojos rubí que demostraban la inocencia pura y un poco de travesura.

**Carmen no le digas esas cosas a tu hermano-** dijo un hombre pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja-** ¿no ves que es muy pequeño para saber lo que es eso? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**YO NO SOY PEQUEÑO SHANKS-** grito Luffy enfadado dirigiéndose al hombre pelirrojo y a su hermana-** ADEMÁS ELLA ES MAS PEQUEÑA QUE YO.**

**Solo unas veinte horas... que diferencia señores-** dijo con ironía la niña rodando los ojos.

**Pues casi un día Carmen-** dijo Shanks sonriendo.

**Me da igual-** dijo la niña comiéndose media fruta que le dio su hermano-** Lu esto sabe a mierda.**

**Shishishishi lo se-** dijo Luffy sacando la lengua con disgusto.

**Eres de lo que no hay-** dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza.

**¡Ey! ¡Tu! Tabernera, ¡dadnos todo el alcohol que tengas!-** dijo un bandido entrando por la puerta.

**Lo siento pero no nos queda mas-** dijo la tabernera.

**Tranquila Makino... le voy a meter una pata... hmmmm-** dijo Carmen para ser interrumpida por una mano que le tapo la boca, la cual era de Makino, la tabernera.

/PLAT/- la botella de ron fue partida encima de la cabeza de Shanks el cual estaba en el suelo.

**SHANKS-** gritaron Luffy y Carmen, la cual pudo soltarse de Makino, preocupados.

**Tu maricón de mierda ¿a donde crees que vas?-** pregunto Carmen con una mirada amenazante antes de que el bandido saliera de la taberna.

**Eso mapica-** dijo Luffy con una mirada amenazante.

**Maricón Luffy, osea okama-** dijo Carmen mientras Luffy asentía.

**Os vais a enterar mocosos-** dijo el bandido pegándole una patada en la cara a Luffy y un puñetazo a Carmen en la cara, lo cual hizo que su cabeza saliera disparada cerca de donde estaba la barra con las bebidas mientras sus cuerpos aun estaban en medio de la taberna-** ¿Eh? ¿EHHHHHHHHHH?**

**Shishishishi no me ha dolido-** dijeron Luffy y Carmen dándole un cabezazo que lo mando a fuera de la taberna.

**Son como, Semidioses... Akumas pero Semidioses... ¡CORRED!-** gritaron los bandidos cogiendo a su líder.

**¿Eh? ¿Por que corren?-** pregunto Luffy confundido a Carmen la cual estaba con los ojos abiertos.

**Luffy nos hemos estirado... mas de lo normal-** dijo Carmen mientras cogía el brazo de su hermano y lo estiraba.

/PRUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF/- tres piratas que estaba bebiendo alzaron la cabeza y empezaron a escupir la cerveza con los ojos fuera de órbitas en forma de pico.

**OS COMISTEIS LA FRUTA QUE ESTABA EN EL BAUL-** grito Shanks cogiendo de un tobillo a los dos hermanos los cuales se estiraron y estamparon la cara contra el suelo.

**Dios mio-** dijo Makino tapándose la boca con la mano sorprendida.

**Sugoii-** dijo Luffy aun con la cara en el suelo.

**Sueltanos-** dijo Carmen de manera amenazante-** Lu vamos a atacar.**

**Ok-** dijo Luffy mientras el y Carmen concentraban haki en su puño.

/PUM PAM POM/- los dos mandaban volando a Shanks haciendo que sus cuerpos se estamparan contra el suelo.

**Auu... la verdad no me ha dolido-** dijo Carmen levantándose del suelo al igual que Luffy.

**¿Eh? ¿Y ese agujero en la pared?-** pregunto Luffy señalando al agujero de donde salió Shanks con sangre en el labio-** ¡Shanks! ¿Estas bien?**

/PUM POM/- los dos hermanos estaban en el suelo con dos chichones igual de grandes que melones.

**Auuu eso si dolió-** dijeron Luffy y Carmen sobandose los chichones.

**¿Como habéis echo eso?-** pregunto Yassop.

**¿Eh? Bueno todo comenzó cuando nuestro jii-san nos tiro esta vez, al bosque de los lobos, la otra vez fue al de las bestias grandes, pero a lo que iba nos lanzo para que sobreviviéramos-** dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros-** tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un montón de ellos incluso nos mordieron y todo, cuando intento comernos gritamos pero sentí una fuerza invisible salir de Carmen cuando un oso la ataco para comérsela eso me extraño porque allí no debía haber osos pero cuando el lobo me iba a comer note como salía de mi una fuerza invisible y...**

**¿Por que no nos dijisteis que teníais haki?-** pregunto Shanks interrumpiendo el relato y asustando a los dos mientras su tripulación tenía la mandíbula por las rodillas al escuchar lo que les hacía su abuelo y la habilidad que habían despertado a temprana edad.

**¿Haki? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?-** pregunto Luffy babeando mientras su hermana babeaba con la boca abierta.

**¿No saben lo que es?-** pregunto Shanks tranquilizándose-** jejeje llamare a alguien a quien le interesara saber que tenéis haki.**

**¿Al famosísimo narizotas de quien nos hablas?-** pregunto Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

**SIIII PORFA...-** grito Carmen poniendo ojitos tiernos.

**No... aunque ya mismo nos iremos de aquí-** dijo Shanks cambiando el rumbo de la conversación- ***Tus hijos ¿eh Melinda?***-pensó Shanks mientras miraba a los dos hermanos los cuales estaban comiendo a mas no poder mientras lloraban-** *se nota a leguas ^^'* mejor aún... nos quedaremos un año y os enseñare un poco como controlar el haki.**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-** gritaron los dos hermanos muy felices abrazando a Shanks.

Al año Shanks se había ido y le había dejado el sombrero a Luffy cuando este le grito que iba a ser el capitán junto con Carmen de una tripulación mas fuerte que la suya, cabe decir que Carmen lo negó pero Shanks le dijo que se notaba que ella nunca sería igual que la hermana de Roger porque ella era la co-capitana del barco y era increíble, entonces Carmen se enfado y le dijo lo mismo que Luffy haciendo que Shanks riera y le sacara la lengua diciendo que aún los dos eran muy pequeños para ser piratas y que nunca serían lo bastante fuerte, aunque ya controlaban bastante el haki, pero no muy bien ya que un día dejaron inconsciente a todo el pueblo.

Su abuelo, el Vice-Almirante Garp el héroe de la marina, había llegado a la isla y cuando escucho el relato de sus nietos se enfado tanto que les dio unos golpes de 'amor' cosa que hizo que los dos se tiraran al suelo a llorar agarrándose la cabeza. Su abuelo los cogió por el cuello de sus camisas y los llevo a la cima de la montaña donde estaban los bandidos que los atacaron menos el jefe al cual lo habían echado y al verlos empezaron a gritar los Semidioses Akumas nos han encontrado muy asustados mientras los dos se reían de lo lindo y su abuelo desprendía un aura asesina.

**Te los dejo a tu cargo Dadan-** dijo Garp-** tengo que irme pero cuando vuelva les empezare el entrenamiento.**

**No quiero que los dejes a mi cargo... bastante tengo yo ya con los otros dos-** dijo una mujer bastante ruda llamada Dadan, la jefa de los bandidos.

**Tranquila dentro de unos años vendrá mi hijo y les enseñaran todo sobre el haki... Shanks me llamo diciendo que estos dos mequetrefes lo mando volando a cien metros, rompiendo una pared y que lo controlan un poco... además si no los cuida ya sabes lo que te espera **/CRUCK CRUCK/**-** dijo Garp asustando a Dadan y a sus nietos los cuales se abrazaron a la gran mujer y esta los abrazo también.

**Da miedooo-** dijeron los tres acojonados y abrazados.

**Bueno ire a ver a mis otros nietos... entrenalos tu de mientras-** dijo Garp llendose del lugar muy tranquilo.

**Creo que vamos a sufrir un poquito-** dijo Luffy mientras era arrastrado junto con Carmen al filo de la colina y los lanzaba.

**TENEIS QUE VOLVER AQUÍ-** grito Dadan después de lanzarlos colina abajo.

Después de que volvieran a los dos días después con muchos arañazos vieron a un chico y una chica iguales, se acercaron para hacerse amigos de ellos pero ellos no quisieron al contrario les pegaron haciéndoles un moratón en la cara, pero como sabemos estos eran tan cabezotas que empezaron a seguirlos a todos lados pero cuando se adentraban en el bosque ellos le daban esquinazos y estos aparecían después a los tres días con mordeduras y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, incluso una vez Luffy llego con la cara inchada de todas las avispas que le habían picado mientras Carmen traía un ojo morado y moratones por todas partes, haciendo que Dadan gritara del horror con los ojos fuera de órbitas y escupiera su comida, mientras los dos chicos los miraban boquiabiertos.

**¿PERO QUE OS A PASADO?-** grito Dadan después de escupir su comida.

**Me caí en un avispero-** dijo Luffy.

**Pelee contra un oso-** dijo Carmen.

/PRUFFFFFFFFFFF/- escupieron los bandidos la comida al darse cuenta del estado de los dos hermanos.

**Ace, Sam por favor curadlos...-** pidió Dadan a los dos chicos mientras estos se levantaban y le decían que les siguiera.

**¿Como se os ocurre seguirnos?-** pregunto Sam, una chica pelinegra, con algunas pecas y ojos pardos curando algunos rasguños de Carmen.

**Estábamos aburridos-** respondió Luffy-** además queremos ser vuestros amigos.**

**Ni lo penséis-** dijo Ace, un chico pelinegro, con algunas pecas y ojos negros.

**Jooo si mi abuelo no hubiera partido le diría que te diera una tunda-** dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero.

**JAJAJAJAJA SOLO ERES UN CRÍO-** grito entre risas Ace.

**Yaaa-** dijo Carmen mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-** por algo se empieza, primero seremos unos críos, y después los mayores piratas que el mundo haya conocido.**

**Incluso superaremos a Roger-** dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa-** le quitare el puesto del Rey de los Piratas.**

**Pues como no vayas a tres metros bajo tierra para decírselo...-** dijo Carmen mientras Ace y Sam los miraban serios-** ¿que?**

**Nada pero no volváis a seguirnos-** dijo Sam levantándose.

**Lo siento pero como masoquistas que somos debemos seguir intentando ser vuestros amigos-** dijeron Luffy y Carmen inclinándose a modo de disculpas.

**USTEDES DOS NO SOYS NORMALES-** gritaron Ace y Sam.

**Muchas gracias-** dijeron los dos con mucha educación.

**NO ERA UN ALAGO-** gritaron Ace y Sam con los dientes en forma de sierra.

**¿A nooo?-** preguntaron los dos confundidos mientras los otros dos se caían de espaldas.

Después de dos semanas mas intentando que los aceptaran como amigos consiguieron lo inesperado, encontraron su guarida secreta pero allí había un chico rubio con un sombrero de copa que al ver a Carmen se sonrojo un poco mientras esta miraba todo sin comprender hasta que Ace y Sam se dieron cuenta ,gracias a Luffy que dijo ¡que pasada... un jabalí! ¡ME LO QUIERO ZAMPAR!, que los habían seguidos al ver a los dos hermanos los ataron a un árbol mientras pensaban como iban a matarlos, mientras Carmen desprendía una fuerza invisible haciendo sudar a los otros tres mientras esta solo miraba hacía otro lado silbando.

En ese momento llegaron el antiguo 'jefe' de los bandidos y otro hombre mas que secuestraron a Luffy y Carmen los cuales iban riéndose todo el camino mientras sacaban la mano y se despedían de Ace, Sam y el chico rubio.

Cuando los tres llegaron para rescatar a los otros dos, se encontraron con muchos hombres inconsciente y a Luffy y Carmen comiéndose toda su nevera mientras sonreían con travesura, eso hizo que los tres se reunieran y decidieran dejar a esos dos formar parte de su banda algo que con mucho gusto aceptaron los dos.

**Vamos... o sino Dadan nos pegara-** dijo Carmen, había pasado un mes desde que eran parte del grupo de amigos y los cinco se llevaban como si fueran hermanos lo cual ellos habían hecho un juramento de hermanos-** adiós Sabo nii-chan.**

**Si bueno, hasta mañana Sabo-** dijo Ace mientras Sam se despedía junto con Luffy.

**Adiós-** dijo Sabo despidiéndolos y con un leve sonrojo.

Al llegar a la cabaña se llevaron una gran sorpresa... allí de pie con un semblante sereno estaba Garp con una caja.

**Jii-san ¿ya estas aquí?-** pregunto Carmen acercandose a su abuelo el cual le lanzo la caja-** ¿eh?**

**Abrela es de tu madre-** dijo Garp.

**¿Eh?-** pregunto Carmen al ver el sombrero de paja con una cinta azul.

**Sugoii seremos igual ahora Car-** dijo Luffy abrazando a su hermana.

**Espera yo tengo un regalo para Sam-** dijo Carmen corriendo a la cabaña.

**Yo para Ace-** dijo Luffy siguiendo a su hermana.

**Aquí- **dijeron los dos hermanos enseñándoles el paquete.

**Me encanta-** dijo Ace poniéndose un sombrero vaquero naranja con dos caritas azules, una triste y otra sonriente mientras eran sujetadas por una cadena de bolas rojas-** gracias Luffy.**

**Suogii gracias imoto alocada-** dijo Sam mientras se ponía un sombrero igual que el de Ace, simplemente que este era celeste, y las caras eran naranjas mientras la cadena seguía siendo roja.

Al mes siguiente murió Sabo y los cuatros estaban mirando al mar, Luffy y Carmen estaban sentados en una roca mientras Ace y Sam estaban de pies mirando al mar seriamente.

**No podemos seguir así-** dijo Carmen poniéndose de pie-** Sabo nii-chan nunca quiso vernos así, el murió en el mar antes de cumplir su sueño pero yo prometo cumplir el mio por mi nii-chan caído y destruir al Gobierno Mundial... ¿quien esta conmigo?**

**Tienes razón... entrenaremos duro-** dijo Ace con una sonrisa y un sonrojo viendo a Carmen la cual sonreía ampliamente.

**Pero... pero prometedme que nunca moriréis-** dijo entre sollozos Luffy tapándose la cara con el sombrero.

**Lo prometemos Luffy-** dijeron Ace y Sam sonriendole a su hermano pequeño.

**A mi me da igual morir si es para defender a algunos de ustedes-** dijo Carmen, eso hizo que Ace y Sam empezaran a llorar junto con Luffy-** pero como buena masoquista que soy, tengo que seguir dándoos la vara.**

**Sniff... tienes razón Car-** dijo Luffy abrazando a Carmen-** a parte nos convertiremos en los Dioses Akumas y también seremos los capitanes mas temibles.**

**Lo que tu digas-** dijo Carmen con lágrimas en los ojos.

Habían pasado ya tres años y Ace y Sam, a sus diecisietes años, se embarcaron en su aventura diciéndole adiós con la mano a sus hermanos menores de catorce años, los cuales estaban al lado de un hombre con una capucha verde y al lado de este uno con una capucha blanca.

**Bien, seguidnos-** dijo el hombre de la capucha verde.

**Ok papa, Rayleigh-** dijo Carmen siguiendo a su padre y al señor Rayleigh.

**Os dejo elegir una de esta tres frutas-** dijo Dragon el padre de Luffy y Carmen mientras los dejaba a solas con las tres frutas en la taberna, una amarilla, otra de muchos colores y otra negra con espirales azules.

**¿La compartimos?-** pregunto Luffy cortando la mitad de la fruta multicolor y tragándose su parte del tirón.

**Bueno vale~~-** dijo Carmen tragándose la fruta de igual modo que su hermano.

**Sabe a mierda-** dijo Luffy sacando la lengua-** a lo mejor la amarilla sabe mejor.**

**Partamosla por la mitad- **dijo Carmen cogiendo un cuchillo y partiendo la fruta, comiéndose los dos a la vez la mitad.

**Pues sabe igual-** dijeron los dos sacando la lengua en disgusto.

**Haber la negra-** dijo Luffy mientras se tragaba una mitad y su hermana otra.

**¡Dios que asco!-** dijeron los dos con la cara verde y con la lengua afuera.

**Bueno habéis elegido ya la fru... ¿LAS HABÉIS COMPARTIDO?-** grito Dragon mientras sus hijos asentían-** bueno da igual no os hará daño total eran las frutas especiales... mis hijos son listos, Rayleigh también conocido como el Rey Oscuro os ayudara y enseñara a utilizar vuestros poderes, el haki y vuestra voluntad, que ya sabéis lo que es, además vendrá una persona de otro universo el cual utiliza algo llamado Ki, que resulta que es lo mismo que el Haki pero lo utiliza de otra manera, vais a aprender todas sus técnicas, se llama Goku muy majo... por cierto a Luffy lo llaman el Dios Akuma y a ti Carmen la Diosa Akuma, aun no se porque...**

**Sugoiii-** dijeron los dos con estrellitas en los ojos-** *creo que por la paliza que le metimos a esos piratas y esos marines ^^, además de a los bandidos***


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que os guste el siguiente capitulo.

**(aaaa)-** diálogo.

**(*aaaa*)-**pensamientos.

/SONIDO/

One Piece no me pertenece

**Capitulo 2**

**P. O. V. Normal **

Han pasado tres años desde que Luffy y Carmen tuvieron nuevos poderes, y a sus diecisietes años decidieron empezar sus aventuras, aunque ya habían defendido a la isla de innumerables ataques ganándose una reputación bastante mala, la fruta multicolor que ambos compartieron era la Yoso Yoso no Mi, una de las frutas mas extrañas que había ya que te permitía controlar todos los elementos cosa que divertían a los dos hermanos ya que podían nadar y respirar debajo de agua, la amarilla era la Jikan Jikan no Mi, lo que les permitía controlar el tiempo pero apenas la usaban ya que era demasiado peligrosa aunque para hacer alguna trastada paraban el tiempo y lo retomaban o para hablar entre ellos sin que nadie los molestara, y la última la negra con espirales azules era la denominada Yasha Yasha no Mi, esta fruta resulta que fue un experimento del Gobierno Mundial para crear soldados con las capacidades de los demonios, algo que era totalmente peligroso ya que esta fruta contenía al demonio de la oscuridad y a varios demonios mas peligrosos.

**Quiero que sepáis que habéis sido como nuestras madres, Dadan, Makino-** dijo Luffy el cual llevaba una camisa sin mangas roja desabrochada, debajo de esta una camiseta azul de manga corta, unos pantalones piratas vaqueros y unas chanclas de madera-** no os preocupéis por los piratas o los marines malos... creen que los Dioses Akuma siguen aquí.**

**Bueno, Makino, Dadan, Señor alcalde, Goku, Pepa, Dora... nos vamos-** dijo Carmen la cual llevaba una camisa azul como la de su hermano sin mangas debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta roja, unos pantalones por las rodillas negros y unas sandalias azules deportivas, claramente su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado gracias a los entrenamientos.

**¿Quienes son Pepa y Dora?-** pregunto Goku confundido mirando a todos lados.

**Bueno hasta luego chicos-** dijo Makino llorando.

**Hasta luego mocosos ¡me alegro de que os vayáis!-** dijo Dadan a punto de llorar.

**Mentirosa-** dijo Carmen montándose en la barquita.

**Sois las desgracia de este pueblo-** dijo el alcalde.

**La ropa de entrenamiento las lleváis en una bolsa-** dijo Goku mientras alzaba el vuelo-** ya nos veremos.**

**Bueno hasta otra...-** dijo Carmen mientras se iba-**_ KING, QUEEN RÁPIDO COGED LAS CUERDAS_-** grito enviando ondas de haki haciendo que dos reyes del mar cogieran una cuerda y la ataran a la barquita.

**ADIOS-** gritaron los dos hermanos colocándose bien sus sombreros.

**ADIOS DIOSES-** gritaron toda la gente del pueblo con cierta tristeza.

**Bueno ¿ahora que hacemos?- **pregunto Luffy a su hermana.

…**.Zzzzzzzzz-** ronco Carmen.

**Buena idea-** dijo Luffy hasta que se dio cuenta de un remolino- **_King, Queen, quiero que nos soltéis._**

**¿Eh?-** pregunto Carmen al darse cuenta de que estaba en un barril muy apretada junto con su hermano-** Mizu Mizu no ekitai (líquido)-** dijo mientras se transformaba en agua al igual que su hermano.

Dos días después...

**Mira un barril-** grito un tripulante de un crucero.

**Llevemoslo a la despensa-** dijo otro tripulante.

En la despensa después de cinco minutos...

**Hola... ¿hay alguien aquí?-** pregunto un chico pelirosado un poco asustado-** vaya por lo visto no hay nadie.**

**¿Coby escondiéndote otra vez?-** pregunto un hombre rudo acompañado por otros dos.

**No estaba... estaba llevando este barril para Alvida-sama-** dijo el chico llamado Coby señalando el barril que estaba bastante lleno.

**Creo que nos merecemos beber algo ¿no creéis chicos?-** pregunto el hombre mientras los otros dos asentían.

**Pero... es para Alvida, si se entera nos matara-** dijo Coby asustado.

**Ya pero si no se entera no-** dijo el hombre a punto de darle un puñetazo al barril.

/PUM/- Luffy salió del barril muy sonriente dejando K. O. al hombre rudo.

**Uy deberíais decirle a vuestro amigo que no duerma en el suelo-** dijo Luffy mientras Carmen salia del barril sonriendo ampliamente-** se va a resfriar.**

**OS VAIS A ENTERAR-** gritaron los dos hombres simplemente para ser detenidos por Carmen-** ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?**

**Yooo-** pregunto Carmen señalándose la cara con el dedo índice después de haberles dado un empujón.

**Ella es Ángel Diablo también conocida como Mugiwara no Carmen-** dijo Luffy mientras su hermana se le quedaba mirando raro-** ¿Quee? Son buenos nombres para ti.**

**Hmmm para ti Mugiwara no Luffy-** dijo Carmen y ambos empezaron a reír.

**DECIDNOS VUESTROS NOMBRES ANTES DE QUE OS MATAMOS-** grito uno de los dos hombres.

_**¿Enserio creéis que podéis con Ángel Diablo o Mugiwarra no Carmen?-**_ pregunto Carmen con una onda de haki la cual asusto a todos, incluyendo a Luffy, y mas al utilizar el poder del miedo que tenían los demonios, los cuales salieron pitando con su amigo a cuestas-** jajajajajaja ¡pero si soy inofensiva!**

**¿Enserio?-** pregunto Luffy sonriendo ampliamente-** ¿has dicho Mugiwarra?**

**No y si... mejor Mugiwara-** dijo Carmen de la misma manera que Luffy-** ¿eh? ¡Ah! Hola mi nombre es Monkey D. Carmen.**

**Y el mio Monkey D. Luffy-** dijo Luffy sonriendo al chico.

**El mio es Coby- **dijo Coby mientras los dos hermanos no le echaban cuenta y olfateaban el aire buscando comida-** ECHADME CUENTA.**

_**¿Has dicho algo?-**_ el rostro de Carmen hizo temblar a Coby y Luffy el cual se escondió en el barril-**_deja de esconderte ahí LUFFY._**

/PLAT/- el barril se rompió a la oleada de haki que fue expuesto por parte de Carmen.

**Perdón-** dijo Luffy inclinándose.

**Así me gusta-** dijo Carmen abriendo de una patada una puerta y cogiendo varias manzanas-** Luffy, Coby voy a dar una vuelta ¿ok?**

**Si hasta luego-** dijeron rápidamente Luffy y Coby.

**¡Que mala es!-** exclamo Coby temblando.

**No lo sabes tu-** dijo Luffy el cual estaba temblando un poco.

En el barco de Alvida...

**¿Y ahora donde estoy?-** se pregunto Carmen mientras veía a su alrededor-** no debería haber seguido el camino de la izquierda.**

**¡Toma esta!-** exclamo alguien a punto de darle en la cabeza, lo que sorprendió a la persona fue que lo esquivo tranquilamente y la miraba como si estuviera loca.

**¡Anda! ¡Una guarrilla pelirroja!-** exclamo Carmen saltando arriba y abajo con emoción señalando a la chica pelinaranja.

**Etto... yo no soy ninguna guarrilla-** dijo la chica con una gran gota en la cabeza.

**Pues yo si y tu ahora también- **dijo Carmen con determinación-** ¿te unes a mi tripulación pirata y de mi hermano?**

**NOOOO, ODIO A LOS PIRATAS-** dijo la chica lanzándole otro golpe que esquivo pero se volvió a perder por una puerta-** ¿es mi imaginación o esa chica tiene menos orientación que una rata ciega?**

En la cubierta del barco de fiesta...

**¿Y ahora donde estoy? Mejor sigo mi instinto-** lloro cómicamente Carmen en medio de cubierta mientras veía a Luffy luchar contra una mujer bastante anchas de 'huesos'-** ¡coño! Menuda vieja foca fofa.**

**¡A por ella!-** gritaron los piratas corazón para segundos después estar echando espuma por la boca y con los pantalones mojados.

**Débiles de voluntad-** dijo Carmen con una sonrisa-** ¡anda! ¡un barco de la marina! Jejejejejeje.**

**¿COMO TE PUEDES REÍR MIERDA NIÑA?-** grito la mujer.

**¿Quien eres?-** le pregunto Carmen tranquilamente mientras se llevaba el mismo mazazo en la cabeza que su hermano-** _¿Sabes? Te vas a meter el mazo en el potorro._**

**Soy Alvida, la pirata mas bella de todo este mar ¿y tu?-** pregunto Alvida un poco asustada por la mirada de Carmen la cual paso a inocente en pocos milisegundos.

**Me dicen, según mi hermano, Ángel Diablo o Mugiwara no Carmen, encantada foca ¿bella? ¿que significado tienes tu de bella?-** dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras su hermano preparaba su puño-** por cierto me llamo Carmen y con el que estabas peleando Luffy. **

**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL-** grito Luffy mientras mandaba a volar a Alvida.

**Bueno... _por favor nos preparáis una barca o...-_** dijo Carmen enviando pequeñas cantidades de haki para que le entraran un escalofrío.

**SI CON RAZÓN TE DICEN ÁNGEL PRECIOSA-** gritaron todos los piratas con corazones en los ojos sin echar mucha cuenta a la amenaza de la chica-** ES EL ESCALOFRíO DEL AMOR.**

**¿EHHHHHHHHHH?-** gritaron sorprendidos Luffy y Carmen por la reacción de la tripulación con los ojos fuera de órbita, literalmente a Luffy que por poco llegan a la mitad de cubierta del barco.

**CASATE CONMIGO-** grito uno.

**NO CONMIGO-** grito otro.

**Nosotros nos vamos... adiós chicos, muak-** dijo Carmen mandando un beso al aire para ver como todos los hombres se peleaban por ese beso- **interesante jejejeje...**

**Vamos-** dijo Luffy olvidando rápidamente lo que paso, saltando por la barandilla hacía la barca mientras cogía a su hermana- **¿Eh?**

En ese instante Luffy se quedo mirando a la chica pelinaranja que lo veía sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo.

**COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** grito Carmen saltando al mar.

**QUE SE AHOGA-** gritaron Coby y la chica mirando donde salto la chica con mirada sorprendida.

**Un momento...-** dijo Luffy pero se callo de culo gracias a la velocidad que fue propulsada la barca.

**Eso a sido extraño- **dijo la chica con una gotita mirando como la barca se iba a grandes velocidades.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
